Computer systems may run applications and processes that execute various instructions on a processor. Processors may execute instructions at various performance levels based on the processors frequency and/or the voltage supplied to the processor. Additionally, the various instructions may require resources on the computer system, which may have limited access to resources or may require locks for certain resources. For example, a lock may need to be acquired before accessing data protected by the lock to ensure mutual exclusion and that the correct data is obtained. Other locks, such as a spinlock may cause a processor thread trying to acquire the lock to wait in a loop (e.g., spin) while repeatedly checking if the lock is available. After the lock becomes available, the processor may access the resource. For example, the lock ensures a reliable transaction when accessing the data by preventing lost updates or dirty reads due to accessing the data before a lock has been released.